


You Do What?

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explaining biological functions to a Fade spirit can be a touch awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do What?

_What’s wrong with it?_

Anders sighed. Justice sounded almost panicked in his head, which frankly, gave him a headache.

“Nothing is wrong with it,” he muttered to himself.

He knew he didn’t have to speak aloud, but he hadn’t gotten the knack of carrying on a conversation in his head yet. Besides, this way it kept Justice somewhat separate. He thought he’d be needing that distance soon enough. When he stopped talking to Justice like a separate entity, would he be lost? Would Justice be lost? Would they both be subsumed in something new?

But that was not the immediate problem. The immediate problem was an entirely natural biological function in a healthy, living human male – something Justice hadn’t had to bother with in Kristoff’s body – that something being colloquially known as morning wood.

“It’s normal. It happens most mornings and more than the occasional afternoon and evening,” he told the spirit he’d offered to share a body with.

Obviously he hadn’t thought that through, had he?

 _But why?_

“Right now we call this piss proud. At other times it might be because I caught sight of an attractive girl. Or an attractive man, as it happens. Or because I thought of something sexy, or who knows, maybe I just got hit by a stiff breeze in just the right way.”

He sighed and headed for the privy. “Don’t you remember any of this from Kristoff’s memories?”

 _It never came up._

Anders barked a surprised laugh before realizing Justice was oblivious to the double meaning.

“Get used to it. This is what it’s like to live in a living man instead of a corpse. Just you wait until the first time I masturbate.”


End file.
